


Ain't Nobody Fresher Than My Clique

by jesimae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 90 percent fun times and then 10 percent of .. not so fun times, Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Co-worker Shenanigans, Developing Friendships, False Identity, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Light-Hearted, Missing Persons, Platonic Relationships, Rating May Change, Shiro Has Long Hair, Shiro Has a Beard, Some Plot, Swearing, Undercover, Workplace, overall... this is silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesimae/pseuds/jesimae
Summary: About a unit of FBI Agents who have to work almost around the clock. Where some can't see family or friends often, this gang of highly specialized spies find comfort in one another to form as much of a tight-knit bond that a bunch of secret agents can.





	Ain't Nobody Fresher Than My Clique

**Author's Note:**

> All the main characters were aged up -
> 
> H/L/K/A - 21  
> Pidge - 19  
> Shiro - 29 
> 
> A very inaccurate depiction of what it’s like working in an office for the FBI. Somewhat accurate when they're out working.

They weren't the most excellent at taking orders from their authority figures, but they were damn good at what they did, that the Intelligence Community had to keep the four of them under their wing. They worked as FBI Agents for nearly three years together as a unit, and their accomplishments spread like wildfire through the department. From efficiently apprehending crime bosses to finding missing people in the nick of time, there was nothing these four heroes couldn't do.  

 

Their names were Hunk Garett, Keith Kogane, Lance Sanchez, and Pidge Gunderson. They each had their own thing which was why their whole group dynamic clicked.

 

Pidge was the person behind the computer, their ace hacker. Best in the whole department. Of course. Any firewall or security system paled in comparison to her skills, and if she wanted the information, she would obtain it, no sweat. 

 

Hunk, Keith, and Lance were interchangeable when it came to undercover investigations. 

 

Hunk was their "all-in-one" kind of guy though. He dealt with mechanics, could rewire bombs, handle negotiations, and was well off in strength for hand to hand combat. Equally, the muscles as he was intelligent.

 

Lance was overall their go-to guy when it came to interacting with witnesses. He was gregarious and knew how to work a criminal's mind so that they were working for them, rather for themselves. An incredible marksman, to boot.

 

Keith, on the other hand, was more for covert operations. Within a day, he could destroy a company that flourished from white-collar crime from the inside. He possessed quick thinking and could get out of anything under a time crunch.

 

Even though these four functioned remarkably well together, they had numerous issues with a lot of their commanding officers in the past. All 13 either resigned from duty or transferred to another unit. They were, "a band of misfits" or "failed to follow direct orders". Soon, the stories circulated around the agency and the four of them became infamous for their rebelliousness. 

 

The team that couldn't be tamed and a force to be reckoned with.

 

* * *

 

When Pidge entered the office, their esteemed sharpshooter had his arm up the vending machine, his side pressing onto the floor. When they caught each other's stare, his squirming ceased and then he matched her gawking face with his own.

 

Unfortunately, Hunk and Keith hadn't arrived to work yet. It was like 5 am and Pidge had to be the first one to witness this. She walked over to Lance with one brow raised. Her lips pursed into a line and her face spoke a million questions.

 

"It ate my dollar." He croaked. Pathetic, Pidge thought. He turned his head away as if reading her thoughts. "Don't judge me. I'm sleep deprived. And hungry. My face is.. _Oily_. I just—" Lance paused, heaving a long sigh. " _wanted a Snickers bar_." His arm went limp in the slot of the vending machine, his posture looking defeated. Lance Sanchez, a master of espionage, admitting defeat to a faulty vending machine. They practically fought crime and saved people, and this was how the agency repaid them. 

 

"So you decided to stick your hand up there?" Pidge motioned a hand to his arm which was visibly seen inside. 

 

He groaned in return. " _Sorry for having faith in my long arms?_ " Lance defensively said. "Ugh, if you're not gonna help me, then just walk away." He continued to wiggle sadly. 

 

How could she, when Lance was struggling with all his might? And he was basically testing her limits on how far she would go for their friendship. Exhausted, she said, "What do you need me to do?"

 

He brightened. "You could push the plate inwards so it's not cutting circulation off from the rest of my body." Pidge squatted next to Lance and did just that. 

 

"Oh yeah." Quite pleased. Using his other hand, he pushed himself closer to the machine and stretched as far as he could. "Uh. I can't really see, could you tell me where it is Pidge?" 

 

"Sure." Doubtful he could even reach that— Oh, holy shit? His hand was mere centimeters away from the Snickers! "Slightly to the left. More. And then just— yeah push up!"

 

"Oh my god, I feel it!" He laughed aloud as he felt the plastic brush against his fingers. Laughing but then instantly wheezing. His face contorting with pain as he still proceeded to, though desperately, stretch and push. 

 

Pidge looked down at him, "What? What's wrong?"

 

"I think I'm cramping up." He said, serious all of a sudden, his tone lining with panic. Pidge watched as his brows squished up together from the pain, "Ow, ow ow—" 

 

But Pidge knew Lance as someone who would always see things through to the end. Granted, some of his ideas weren't necessarily smart, _like now_ , but he was determined. He just needed support. "Lance!" He looked up, his eyes glossy from the tears that threatened to spill. Pidge waited for a beat before saying, "I don't say this, but I believe in you." 

 

He sighed, turning his head. "This was a mistake." He whispered back softly. Thinking for a moment, he decided to... Fuck it. Clenching his eyes, Lance suddenly began to yell. Collecting as much will and power as he could, he pushed his hand up and was able to successfully force the candy bar out from the metal swirl. When they both heard the treat landing to the bottom of the vending machine, they froze up and stared back at each other. "What. Pidge— Did it— _PIDGE._ " Lance was the first to speak, with an incredulous quake in his voice.

 

 Pidge went to grab the Snickers bar from the machine. Her eyes sparkled as she marveled at it. Lance started crying. " _You did it_."

 

Lance shook his head and through his tears, said, " _We_ did it, partner."

 

Keith tiredly shrugged. "It's too early for this," He said while a very confused and mouth gaping Hunk was next to him. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter, shiro appears!


End file.
